


Is this your card?

by RustyHopes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyHopes/pseuds/RustyHopes
Summary: Dennis decides to humor Shingo a small bit.





	Is this your card?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short lil' Dennis/Shingo thing that I wrote a loooooooooooong time ago. But I made my siblings read it when I uncovered some writings when moving laptops for funsies and when I mentioned I considered posting it up on here one said: "YOU'RE GONNA POST THIS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW." So...that's what happened. I read it over a couple times and edited it a bit but there could still be some mistakes strewn in there so apologies if that hecks up the reading experience any!! I hope you enjoy this silly little drabble nevertheless, it is the first fic I'm ever posting on the internet so I can only hope for as much!

"Is this your card?"

Dennis makes a show of leaning forward to inspect the card, which was beginning to crease from the way Sawatari held it between his fingers waiting for an answer. And he took his time forming one despite the way grayed eyes bore into him relentlessly. Eyes that screamed _'spit it out already!'_ and he blinks as if in response; Dennis' own narrowing in thought as a finger taps against his chin, prompting Shingo's brows to twitch in his ever growing impatience.

The card Shingo held out to him was the Eight of Spades.

"Wow!" Dennis exclaims, speaking seamlessly between languages as he usually did. "That's amazing! It didn't take you very long to figure it out, did you?"

At the praise, Shingo's eyes shone brilliantly. It's something Dennis takes mental note of. "Who would I be if I couldn't master a simple card trick? Certainly not Shingo Sawatari!"

Unable to catch himself completely, Dennis breathes a light chuckle. "Of course."

"Of course!" Shingo repeats proudly. "And now that that's done, I'm never gonna do it again!" On his cue, the stack of cards goes flying. Raining down in a mess of reds, whites, and blacks, scattering in Sawatari's wake as he spun on his heel to leave. "If this taught me anything; it's that I don't need cheap tricks to be a great Entertainer. So I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time."

"I guess not," Dennis replies, flashing a quick smile and plucking a single card out of the air as it fluttered past his face. "But while it may not be much in the grand retrospect of things, cheap still holds value, doesn't it?"

He hears a scoff.

"Yeah, sure." Without looking back, Shingo simply waves, now walking off. "...Thanks, by the way."

If Dennis hadn't been as keen as he was he surely would've missed Sawatari's thanks. And perhaps he wasn't meant to hear it. So he doesn't respond, instead waving at the other boy's back until he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

His smile turns faint as he flips the card over in his hand.

The Ace of Hearts.

His card.

Well, Shingo did say he was never going to attempt the trick again, so no harm was done. Right?

Right.

With a clap of his hands and a little slight of hand, his heart disappears into his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was that. Thank you for reading! So now feel free to point out any mistakes I've made, remind me that semicolons exist and whatnot! Criticism and feedback on my works are always appreciated <3


End file.
